nationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Form V: Shien / Djem So
*The Perseverance Form |number=5 |hideh= |founder= |notable practitioners=*Kavar *Zez-Kai Ell *Vrook Lamar *Ulic Qel-Droma *Darth Bane *Aayla Secura *Plo Koon *Galen Marek *Anakin Skywalker *Kyle Katarn }} |eras=*Old Republic era *Rise of the Empire era *Legacy era |affiliation=*Jedi *Sith *New Jedi Order }} '''Form V: Shien / Djem So', also known as The Way of the Krayt Dragon, or The Perseverance Form, was the fifth of seven forms recognized as canon by the last Jedi Council for lightsaber combat. It was developed by practitioners of Form III: Soresu, who felt that the defensively-minded form would unnecessarily extend time spent in combat by forcing its users to wait for an opportunity to strike, rather than creating their own openings. Shien, considered the classical Form V, was more adept at blocking blaster bolts, whereas Djem So, developed later, was designed for lightsaber combat. Both Shien and Djem So were designed to use the opponent's attack against them, as evidenced by Shien's focus on returning blaster bolts to their origin. Description was a known user of Shien.]] Form V was created by Form III masters who preferred a more offensive style, since the defensive nature of Form III could lead to prolonged combat. It evolved into an accepted style by combining the defensive maneuvers of Form III with the more aggressive philosophy and tactics of Form II. Form V also required a higher level of physical strength than the other lightsaber forms, due to its focus on complete domination of opponents.Fightsaber: Jedi Lightsaber Combat The form was developed alongside Form IV at a time when the Jedi were increasingly called upon to actively keep the peace.Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force Some Jedi, noting its dedication to domination and strength, felt that Form V encouraged an inappropriate focus on controlling others. Others, including noted lightsaber combat instructor Cin Drallig, were cautiously neutral about the form. However, its proponents maintained that Form V was an effective and powerful tool for the Jedi Order. Form V had two distinct variations: Shien and Djem So. Shien To the Jedi of the ancient Republic who developed and employed the classical Form V, Shien, the form was known as the Perseverance Form. Shien was described as being well adapted to guarding against blaster fire and enemy strikes without compromising one's ability to launch powerful counterattacks, though was less effective against a single opponent. Shien was known to have existed at least as early as the Jedi Civil War. With its focus against blaster fire, Shien kept in mind that Jedi were often outnumbered by their opponents and needed to defend themselves while retaining offensive capability.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords Additionally, there was an ancient Sith variant of this classic lightsaber form called Sith Shien. Sith Shien was known to focus on quick and aggressive attacks against the user's opponent.''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' video game Djem So and Darth Vader utilizing Djem So against one another.]] Djem So was the creation of a group of Form III masters who felt that Soresu was too passive. It addressed the shortcomings of Form III, in which a Jedi Master may have proved to be unbeatable but was likewise unable to overcome a skilled opponent. Utilizing a combination of blocks and parries, a Djem So user maintained a proper foundation in terms of defense against both ranged and melee attacks. While a Soresu user stayed on the defensive, however, and only counterattacked when necessary or when an opening appeared in his opponent's defense, a Djem So practitioner was not nearly so passive. Immediately after defending against an opponent's strike, a Djem So stylist would follow with an attack of their own, bringing the force of the opponent's own blow against them and seeking to dominate the duel. Djem So placed a heavy focus on brute strength and pure power, with wide, powerful strikes and parries followed immediately by counterattack. Applications Despite its metaphorical and literal strength, Form V was not without its weaknesses. Shien was particularly weak against a single opponent and Djem So was known for having a lack of mobility. However, a skilled duelist in Form V was capable of compensating for these weaknesses and employing the form effectively in combat. By the time of the Ruusan campaign, the Djem So variant of Form V had been developed. Djem So had an emphasis on strength and power, allowing a user to make good use of his or her own physical size and strength. It was for this reason that Sith blademaster Kas'im advised the fledgling Darth Bane to learn Djem So; Bane's imposing size and strength would serve to compliment Form V. Power attacks from a Djem So user could even knock an opponent back just through sheer kinetic force, throwing them off balance and leaving them vulnerable to further brute force strikes and power blows that sought not just to penetrate an opponent's defense, but push them back and leave them unable to counter blows.Darth Bane: Path of Destruction Jedi Rune utilizing Shien.]] Unlike Soresu or Ataru, Djem So required the user to not only counterattack, but press the assault, combining Force-enhanced strength with powerful blade combinations to overpower and overwhelm an opponent's defenses. Djem So's sheer power, when combined with physical and Force-imbued strength, was capable of defeating a user of Makashi, a lightsaber form focused on dueling, finesse, and elegance, when employed by a skilled practitioner. Anakin Skywalker initially employed Shien in his defeat against Dooku on Geonosis, but throughout the Clone Wars, he developed his practice of both Shien and Djem So. The many engagements of the Clone Wars, against both mechanical opponents and against lightsaber wielding Dark Jedi honed his skills. On the Invisible Hand, he deceived Dooku with a Shien opening stance and Ataru acrobatics, but partially through the duel, he returned to his own preferred Djem So strokes. The Sith was barely able to deflect his blows and eventually was scorched by his own blade being forced back onto his own shoulder. Using Form V, Anakin pushed Dooku back with power blows, bolstered by use of rage in the fight, until he eventually disarmed and killed the Sith Lord. After losing to Obi-Wan Kenobi on Mustafar, Darth Vader continued to employ a new variant of Form V, even more focused on sheer power, in his service to the dark side and quest to destroy the Jedi.Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader Vader again employed Form V on the Death Star versus his former master in their final duel—rather than continue to fight, Kenobi sacrificed himself. Ironically, the same techniques used by him against his former master would be mirrored and used against him by his son, Luke Skywalker. On Bespin, Luke revealed that he was a gifted duelist; after only one brief session with Obi-Wan Kenobi three years previously and a short period of study with Yoda, the inexperienced youth was able to hold his own against Darth Vader for a time. Ultimately, he was unable to stand against Vader's aggressive barrage, being driven back and disarmed, losing his hand. After that duel, Luke further studied lightsaber skills he'd found in a journal left to him by Obi-Wan Kenobi, and greatly advanced in his abilities. Onboard the second Death Star, Luke was this time able to duel Vader on an even footing, mirroring Vader's Form V technique. When Vader attempted Dun Möch to weaken Luke by invoking his sister, the tactic backfired and provoked Luke into a fury, and in that state he was able to defeat the experienced Sith Lord. Known moves and maneuvers Shien Opening Stance The opening stance for Shien was a high guard position, with the hilt held in a two-handed grip above the user's head, and the blade angled upwards and behind the user. The dominant leg would be back, enabling powerful step-through strikes to be utilized.''Star Wars Episode III Revenge of the Sith'' novelization Horizontal Attack Stance Another Shien stance consisted of an unorthodox horizontal grip which was used to perform long, sweeping strikes to take down several enemies at a time. Djem So Attack Stance The Djem So attack stance consisted of holding the lightsaber above the head, angled back and down at an approximately forty-five degree angle.Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary Djem So Attack One of the characteristic moves of Djem So was an overhand power blow downward upon an opponent, the lightsaber held firmly in both hands.Darth Bane: Rule of Two Djem So lightsaber design Lightsabers belonging to Djem So practitioners sometimes had a solid casing (either as a whole or in multiple sections for maximum protection against power surge deterioration) and a heavily shrouded or beveled blade emitter. The beveled emitter was designed to designate separate facets of the blade for either offensive or defensive purposes. Their hilts also commonly included ridged, occasionally thick, hand grips, as Djem So required its users to maintain a solid grip on the lightsaber hilt. However, many types of weapons could be wielded effectively by Form V practitioners, even curve-hilted lightsabers, weapons traditionally associated with Form II, as demostrated by Darth Bane. Bane noted that curved lightsabers fit better into the palm, allowing greater power without costing precision. They also altered the angle of attacks ever so slightly, which gave Bane a unique dueling style, one that his opponents were not usually prepared to meet. Other weapon types wielded by Form V practitioners include lightsaber pikes, as shown by the Shien practitioner Kazdan Paratus,The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide or saberstaffs, as shown by the Jedi Master Zez-Kai Ell. Practitioners To the Jedi of the Clone Wars era, the most prominent practitioner of Form V was Anakin Skywalker, who mastered both Form V variants. However, the form had been in existence for several millennia, with Shien users including Kavar, Zez-Kai Ell, Vrook Lamar. Some time before the Great Sith War, Djem So was developed, with practitioners including Ulic Qel-DromaKnights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide and Darth Bane, who was trained in its use by the Sith Blademaster Kas'im. In general, in the waning years of the Old Republic, Padawans would spend a year or two studying each Form from II to V, including Form V. During the Clone Wars, Form V practitioners included Khaat Qiyn,Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Attack of the Clones Aayla Secura,Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary Zelice Sturm, Sora Bulq, Luminara Unduli,Hero's Guide Ahsoka Tano,The Clone Wars Campaign Guide Kazdan Paratus, Adi Gallia,Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles and Cin Drallig.Order 66: Destroy All Jedi Other practitioners included the Lannik Jedi Master Even PiellCoruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight and his apprentice, Jax Pavan, in addition to the other six forms''Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force'' Jedi Council member Plo Koon also used the Way of the Krayt Dragon. Obi-Wan Kenobi possessed an at least basic knowledge of Shien, as demonstrated by his precise blast-deflection skills during the Naboo Crisis. Additionally, despite their lack of Force sensitivity, General Grievous and his IG-100 MagnaGuards learned Form V from Count Dooku during the Clone Wars.Labyrinth of Evil The Anzati Jedi Nikkos Tyris also practiced this style,I, Jedi and trained his Jensaarai followers in it before his death."I, Jensaarai" Anakin Skywalker had studied Shien and Djem So even as a Padawan. However, in his duel with Count Dooku on Geonosis, he employed Form IV while wielding two blades. Once Dooku managed to destroy one of the weapons, Skywalker was forced to revert to his Form V practices. While his skill enabled him to hold his own against Dooku, he was unable to overcome the Count's elegant Form II bladework, and was defeated.Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones As the Clone Wars progressed, Anakin's grasp of the style increased to the point where he proved able to defeat Dooku, his first rematch with the Count ending in a stalemate,''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film and his second ending with Dooku's death.Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith After turning to the Dark Side and joining the Sith, Skywalker continued to employ Form V, interlacing it with Dun Möch. However, his defeat at Mustafar and subsequent internment in bulky life-support armor forced him to alter his style into a new conglomeration. Darth Vader incorporated elements of Juyo,The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon Ataru, Soresu and Makashi into his own personalized variant of Form V. His secret apprentice, Galen Marek, was also familiar with the form, having been personally trained by Vader. Vader's son, Luke Skywalker, would also instinctively mirror Vader's swordplay during their duel on Bespin, holding his own against Vader for a long period of time before being driven back and defeated by Vader's aggressive frenzy.Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back In their rematch on board the second Death Star, Luke responded to Vader's aggressive usage with his own furious demonstration of Form V technique, eventually defeating the experienced Sith Lord before refusing to continue the fight. The New Jedi Order would learn of this form, along with the others, from knowledge gleaned from holocrons and recordings, particularly the Great Holocron which included a recording by Cin Drallig explaining lightsaber forms. One practitioner of the Djem So form was Jedi battlemaster Kyle Katarn. Behind the scenes .]] Form V, along with the other 6 classical saber forms, was invented by David West Reynolds and fencer Jack "Stelen" Bobo for the Fightsaber part of Star Wars Insider 62. Form V (Shien and Djem So), along with the other lightsaber forms, appears in Star Wars: Galaxies as part of moves and techniques employable by Jedi characters. This has not definitively been clarified to be canonical.Star Wars Galaxies - Chapter History 2006Star Wars Galaxies - Jedi Abilities: Learning the WayStar Wars Galaxies - Profession Guide Form V also had a non-canonical appearance as part of Darth Vader's role in the fighting game Soulcalibur IV, where it comprises part of Vader's fighting style.Soulcalibur IV While Darth Sidious is sometimes believed to be a Form IV user, no source has confirmed his lightsaber form. Due to comments from Nick Gillard that Sidious has been shown to use several different forms proficiently, it is possible that he has mastered most of them.TheForce.Net - Episode III - Just The Facts - Palpatine It is possible that the Jedi Exile was trained in the use of Form V after her return from exile. However, it is also possible that she was a Jedi Consular and learned the Force forms instead. Appearances *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''The Cestus Deception'' * *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novelization *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force'' *''The Force Unleashed'' novelization *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Soulcalibur IV'' Sources *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Attack of the Clones'' *''Fightsaber: Jedi Lightsaber Combat'' * * *''Hero's Guide'' *''Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Order 66: Destroy All Jedi'' * * *Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game: Champions of the Force *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * Notes and references }} External links * * Category:Lightsaber combat de:Shien/Djem So nl:Form V ru:Форма V: Шиен / Джем Со